


Push Your Luck

by suckstolovered



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, First Time Meeting, Merry Christmas, Ya filthy animals, and a happy new year, christmas shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckstolovered/pseuds/suckstolovered
Summary: Marceline flies half the world to meet Bonnie. Some things don't go as she wants them to, but she thought it might be worth it.





	1. Hellish Flight To You

**Author's Note:**

> _"I'm throwning in my chips,_  
>  _I guess I tend to push my luck."_  
>  \- Ultimately by khai dreams

Messages were sent back and forth on WhatsApp before she had to say her goodbyes, turning the WiFi connectivity off. Boarding the plane, holding onto her ticket and other such requirements and taking her seat where she needed to be.

Before long, the plane was ready for takeoff and she just tried to settle in her seat as the anxiety did the same with her. It was going to be a long ride.

Marceline was an easy flyer, having flown from place to place with ease; but this one flight was giving her the nerves that she never really thought she’d get. Her hands were shaking as if she was expecting turbulence any moment now… but the flight was actually not that bad. The nerves were just getting to her by the extremes, but she figured that would be normal. She just had to reel her concentration into the fact that her destination was to Bonnibel. This Christmas, she was finally going to meet her.

What she thought to distract her from the fervor of anxiety was the constant repeat of the checklist in her head. Somehow, the obsessive thinking was not as bad as the anxiety, but it was actually helpful in a way to keep things check as she went about it.

“It’s just another trip. She’s your friend, she’d want to see you and you will have a good time,” she mumbled to herself.

Then a thought occurred to her.

“But did I bring enough chocolate?”

Again, a double check on her thoughts suggested she’d probably have forgotten some snacking essentials in regards to that…

Ah, fuck it.

-//-//-//-

The layover wasn’t meant to be that bad.

A text sent to Bonnie was what could be considered a necessary ritual, so she went for it.

> _M.ABADEER: Layover!_
> 
> _B.PARK: Awesome. c: I can’t wait to see you._

She smiled as she pocketed her phone, observing the place around her.

The airport she was in had all the amenities that she needed to keep her sane. A Starbucks, an arcade, and other places for a good little fill of food. Considering she still had half a day’s worth of flight left, she wanted to make the most of the rest period. The coffee in her hands was starting to get cold through the downpour of winter, and she was sure that if she didn’t get to actually finishing it, it would be a waste of what money she had back then.

She spent her time speeding through some things she thought she needed to get to before getting back onto the bench where everyone just… waited. But something was definitely off-putting with how the lay-over was going, and she didn’t really like how the silence stretched through the space of the busy airport. The bustling, while not so overwhelming, was concerning in a different way.

Over the speakers, through the static, the buzz of the crowd came to a still as the announcement was to be made. It was roughly the time for Marceline to board the next plane, so she figured it was just time to pack up and get to it, but that was… not what it was for.

Well, it kind of was, just not in the way Marceline would have wanted.

-//-//-//-

“Wait, please, what do you mean by the plane on some sort of delay?” Marceline said a bit exasperatedly to the person in the nearby information booth. “I… I was, sorry. I know these things happen and you don’t really have control but—“

The attendant gave a forced – but somehow weak – smile. “Sorry, but—“

Whatever she had said, Marceline didn’t really process. Something about a landing in the wrong strip, which would have been a terribly drastic mistake but she was mostly too exhausted by nerves to really care about it. What she _did_ care about was the fact that it was heavily untimely, and that she was just hoping to somehow make it to Bonnie by Christmas Eve. Sadly, the flight was going to be a little bit extended. She should’ve known from all the time she’s flown before that delays happen but this time was… Not something she could relax with.

Marceline was starting to radiate with jitters and nerves, but she had to stop as the attendant lady rested her hand on her shoulder.

“Ma’am, you can… head to the nearby clinic if you’re feeling sick…?”

She was slightly taken aback, but realizing her frantic self and adjusting to a cooler composure, Marceline’s face lit up with… whatever she could have mustered at that moment.

“No, I’m good. Thanks… Will they tell us when we can board the plane?” she said instead, shrugging.

“Of course,” the lady said. “Rest assured, it’ll be around in an hour or so. Just try to chill. Maybe try the arcade?”

Marceline just let up, smiled and said thanks, taking her things and getting to the nearest claw machine.

Maybe she’d win something.

-//-//-//-

“Okay, okay, this is it… I just gotta get this one.” Marceline sang, going onto her fifth plushie for the past thirty-to-forty or so minutes.

Everything was fine, in some strange way. She almost forgot about the whole delay for the layover, but soon enough as the little ermine stuffed toy plopped into the prize slot, there was something blaring over the speakers. As Marceline was about to take the compulsive need for another toy (and having inserted another token into the claw machine), the call for her flight was on.

“Oh fuck!” she said, slamming a bit at the machine.

“Hey, you, watch it!” the nearest guard said, giving Marceline a stern look. “You’re not supposed to meddle with those machines.” He looked at her haul, and gave what was probably the most obvious skeptical look Marceline had ever seen. She just chose to be abashed anyway, taken her toys and heading off to the plane with her carry-on, slightly regretting putting on that last quarter.

Looking proudly at the little ermine in her arms, Marceline smiled.

“I’m sure Bonnie would like you.”

-//-//-//-

The next part of the flight was an indicative of how much she hated flying in economy.

The seats were all cramped up and her legs didn’t really find that much space to scoot on. The asshole upfront had their seat reclined way too much for Marceline’s comfort, and whoever was behind her couldn’t stop kicking her seat. There really was no place to be satisfied at that point.

She tried to watch a movie on her laptop, to no avail, since she was pretty much being stuffed around between two annoying fliers. And she didn’t even have the safety of the window seat – she was at the aisle. Though… that only would’ve been much nicer considering the situation, had another flight attendant not just spilled some sort of cold beverage on her. What she was thankful for was the fact that it made it easier to access the comfort room… which was sadly, also occupied.

And there were rather erotic noises coming from inside.

With a knock, Marceline tried to reach the other side. (Ah, what a way to phrase it)

“Hello? Anyone there?” she called out.

A stop of the noise. “Yeah, obviously. Didn’t you see the occupied tab?”

“I’m sorry, I just,” she was flaring with intense angry inside but she kept it in. “Just gotta use the thing to clean up.”

“Psh, if you got to clean up, use alcohol or something.”

Then the noises continued.

Great.

Yeah, dude, airplane sex, a totally neat presentation of fornication. Would be sexy if it weren’t so tacky and obstructive to people who actually needed to use the bathroom, you know? And what inconsideration, really. The dude needs to fucking piss off.

And the erotic noises continued.

And back to her seat, she found that the only thing she really wanted to do was just… sleep whatever away.

-//-//-//-

After everything, Marceline found herself intensely brushing her teeth and gargling the awful taste in her mouth. Washing her face repetitively in the tiny little airplane bathroom was not really a huge luxury but given the moment it was all she really had at the time.

The next thing you know, she found herself in the airport, clutching her phone in her hands.

> _M.ABADEER: Bonnie! I’m here._

She was haggard, possibly the worst kind of tired at that point. She probably looked like shit, and she was barely able to clean herself up after everything that had happened in the plane ride (and it all came to a rush of trying to wash her face.)

Looking around for the little redhead that was on her phone, she saw her.

“Marceline?” a girl from the other side called.

Wow. She was a lot prettier in person.

Bonnie was definitely a lot prettier in person.

Heaving in a breath, she walked over to her.

“Hi… Yeah. I’m Marceline… I, uh. It’s… Yeah. Bonnie, yeah?”

And Bonnibel could only smile. “Yeah.”

“Let’s go? We’ve got more of this Christmas to go around.”

Marceline smiled. “Sure. That would be lovely.”

All that was left was for Bonnie to take her by the hand. This was going to be a good Christmas, and she knew it.


	2. Merry Christmas ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XOXO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _"kiss me with adventure until i forget my name,"_  
>  \- Cliffs Edge by Hayley Kiyoko

Marceline never really thought much of snow until she found herself looking the ones that fell delicately on Bonnie’s red hair, and the first thing she thought of when the thought crossed her mind was _well that is real fucking gay_. It didn’t really help that Bonnie held her hand and guided her through the streets, stealing glances there and again; though Marceline stressed in her head of their strictly imposed platonic nature of a relationship, the conversations they’ve had somehow sometimes dipped into the more risqué of waters, whether she admitted it to anyone or not.

Coming to a stop by the front gates of a white building, Bonnie took out a set of keys that jangled a little too much for Marceline. Well, she was definitely being hyperaware of everything for that short span of time but once Bonnie wound her hand in hers again, she didn’t really feel so overwhelmed. The taller girl stopped by the furthest door on the third floor, yet again the jangling from the keys bothered Marceline but she was eventually prompted to enter the apartment.

Bonnie’s cat took some sort of initiative in approaching the girls, going through a fleeting look at Marceline and just getting a scratch at the back of the ear in return.

“Sorry,” Bonnie said. “It’s still a little messy, but I tried to clean up. I thought it looked decent but now I’m not even sure?”

Marceline observed the room, seeing nothing much out of place. “It looks kind of clean to me? Don’t worry about it.” She laughed, shrugging a shoulder and scratching at her forearm. With that, she arranged her stuff by the couch, as Bonnie passed by the island to heat up water for tea. As Marceline was cleaning up with her stuff, she looked through the things she was intending on giving to Bonnibel.

“Hey Bonnie,” As the girl turned to look in response, Marceline raised and showed her two bags full of snacks and treats. “I got you all these things… Figured you might like them. They’re chocolates, and…” Marceline raised the ermine she got from the crane game. “I got you this as well.”

Bonnie smiled. “Thank you,” she started, then proceeded to ask, “want some tea?” With that, she was going through the cupboards. “I still have some of the ones I wanted to ship you the other time.”

Marceline pondered on that, just settling for a lazy smile as Bonnibel looked her way. “Anything would be fine, but sure, that’d be nice.” She just settled on the couch close to dozing off from the trip, but she was still feeling some sort of happy buzz.

With that, Marceline and Bonnibel found themselves sitting in front of the TV, just watching some 90’s sitcom, with the cat wedged somewhere between them. The quiet between them was more or less noticeable, and after a little bit of the hype from seeing each other, it was just a little bit on the awkward side, Marceline didn’t know what to make of it, but Bonnie didn’t seem to be that perturbed seeing that she was fixated on her tea and the show.

That did change as Bonnie prompted to putting her hand on Marceline’s bare thigh.

“Ah!” Marceline screeched in a whisper (which she didn’t think was a possible thing).

“Oh my god, was I being too forward or touchy?” Bonnie responded, alarmed.

Marceline laughed at that, and Bonnie looked close to being annoyed.

“What?”

“No… Just…”

“Just?”

“Your hands are cold.”

Bonnie put a hand to her heart, a little relieved. “Jesus Christ, don’t scare me like that. I thought you just had some weird epiphany and wanted to fly back already or something.”

Rolling her eyes, Marceline replied drolly. “Imagine I’m rolling my eyes at you.”

“You literally just did,” Bonnie smiled. “But yeah, I don’t have to imagine.”

Silence. This time a more comfortable one.

As both of them were leaning in, Marceline panicked midway.

“Fuck!” she screeched. Louder this time.

“What is it this time?” Bonnibel said, a little bit annoyed.

“I need to brush my teeth and shower and everything.”

“Oh my god,” and though Bonnie sounded slightly unnerved, she ended up laughing. “Just do what you have to do. You can find the bathroom and just… Just get ready, you dingus!”

-//-//-//-

Marceline held onto Bonnie’s hands really tightly as they wandered through the different parts of the city. Bonnibel wanted to take her to a local pub she frequented – a favorite, she’d say. Marceline didn’t expect to have drinking so early on in her visit, but they didn’t have any real itinerary and the night was starting to pour in. Maybe the best really was to just follow after Bonnie. She was the local and she trusted Bonnie that much at least.

Soon enough, they came upon a pub that had an odd lighting to it. Bonnie just led the way to a little booth for the both of them, ordering the cocktails, and sitting next to Marceline in the way they pretty much talked about doing before. It just felt really weird to have the conversations realized to some extent. This time, when Bonnibel put her hand on Marceline’s thigh, she didn’t flinch. She just found herself putting her hand over it, tracing circles at the back of the other girl’s hand with her thumb.

“So, how are you liking the country so far?” Bonnie murmured, staring at the other girl in the low-light. “Hopefully it isn’t as anticlimactic for you as it actually is to us.”

Pondering on the question, Marceline might as well have drawled the answer. “It isn’t so bad. Been to places, really. Maybe it’s just a little new to me since… I’m not sure. There’s something new about it, and I think that I like it, somehow.”

The hum from Bonnibel after that sounded like a faint affirmative for what Marceline had said. With that, easy conversation came around. It was nice, and Marceline started having butterflies in her stomach. There was something close to fleeting in the way they would stare, drink after drink, banal facts and different queries opened back and forth. It was safe to assume that the date, or whatever they could even call it, was going rather well. Better than the expected it’d be, at the very least.

Eventually though, the both of them were struggling to keep sober. Marceline’s hands were keeping a balance on and for Bonnie… but that was mostly because she found herself kissing the other girl’s neck. It was probably not so much noticeable in the bar they were in, considering the lighting and everything, but even if it was, Marceline wasn’t quite so against the display they were making a show of.

The visceral reactions (and slight sounds) that Bonnie made were good on Marceline but soon enough they were stepping into a close to sloppy make out.

This probably would’ve continued in the bar had Bonnie not prompted (or insisted) that Marceline get off of her ass for them to be able to head home and then indulge in the debauched behavior there. More or less, Marceline hastened. They didn’t really quite quit their antics in the taxi cab, but they were more or less a little more… civil… in front of the driver.

Their rush to get to Bonnie’s apartment was apparent enough, though.

-//-//-//-

The door had barely been shut, and before the sound of the slam came out, Marceline found herself pinning Bonnibel to the wall, both of the other girl’s hands pinned down as the she tugged at her lower lip. Taking the time and abandoning the spot, she heaved hot breath by her ears, before proceeding to kissing and sucking at Bonnie’s neck again. Not long before she paid attention to her lips again, but once she let go at that time, the taller girl looked at her as if challenging her.

“What?” Marceline said, slightly airily considering that they were still in the middle of a make-out session.

“Are you not going to take my clothes off?” Bonnie murmured. “It’s getting kind of warm, and they’re starting to become a bother.”

“Hmm… yeah, you’re right. It’s a little warm,” she pondered. “For winter, I mean… I guess we can have something arranged.”

“Just take them off me.”

“Gladly.”

-//-//-//-

The exploration of the human body is somehow a wonderful thing, if you look at it in some way.

Marceline realized this as she found the contours of Bonnibel’s body, dragging a finger across it, somehow igniting something akin to a little bit of heat out of the both of them. Their bodies came into a mess of tangles, and a flurry of kisses here and there. That being said, curiosity killing the cat, Marceline found the joy in exploring with more than just her hands and fingers. And she also found the joy in using both her hands and her mouth, rubbing and doing this and that, going around things where she found necessary.

Bonnibel’s reactions, whimpers, and moans left Marceline finding more pleasure in one way. The way she felt when she went around to touching, the taste. It was new, different, but it was still… something. Pleasurable, but at a maximized extent. Potential reached and even more to explore, she supposed.

As she lay down after a somewhat lengthy make-out (again), and a little bit of time for reciprocation, she found something in the comfort between their unbroken silence.

They slept well that night.

-//-//-//-

Bonnibel still lay asleep once Marceline woke up. She had a slightly noticeable headache, but she wasn’t quite as mindful of it as she was in staring at the girl that lay before her. Bonnibel was naked, right next to her. She was in Bonnibel’s bed, and they had sex just a few hours ago, and it was great. (Or at least she liked to think it was) Remembering that she thought she’d end up sleeping on the couch was suddenly an all too foreign concept for her, and she called her a stupid wussy for assuming she’d end up in such a tragic state to begin with (and there goes an elevated ego for her).

She just… looked at Bonnibel. There was something nice and peaceful about the way Bonnibel was right there and then and that somehow made up for their months of friendship apart. Though she didn’t know what she had to make of it once Bonnie was awake, she didn’t quite mind at that moment and she felt that was enough for the most part. What bothered her, though, was how it’d be once the two weeks she had with Bonnie was over. The thought made her very queasy.

She didn’t have enough time to think too much of it though as Bonnibel woke up just a little bit after the thought popped up. Yawning, she did a little stretching, greeting, “Merry Christmas, Marcy. Or happy holidays.”

Marceline nodded. “Merry Christmas to you too, Bon.”

Bonnibel did a lazy smile and just dragged Marceline back down into the bed.

“That was a good time. Thanks for spending time with me last night… it was… nice.” The redhead said.

“Hm.” Marceline said, the hum coming off its own way. “Yes, it was… nice.”

The silence stretched as they just lay there cuddling in Bonnie’s bed. It was comfortable, though, as it was mostly just them cuddling naked under the covers. Marceline couldn’t really decipher what was necessary to say in the moment, but she figured it was best she just ignore it at the moment then.

“Wanna make some breakfast?” Bonnie said, yawning again. “We could… make sandwiches. I could make the perfect sandwich.”

“Breakfast sounds nice, yes.”

“Mhmm…”

“I’d also like to eat some other things though…”

“Marceline!”

With laughter erupting in the room, they just proceeded to doing what they were supposed to, Marceline still thinking about the query earlier, and Bonnie going onto the sandwiches.

This was… going to be a long way coming.

And she was sure, she was getting way too close for comfort.

She was just…close to not giving a damn.

Just a little close, though.


	3. Flight Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol tbh i cried while writing this chapter and not even because of the chapter lord hold me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _"I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't_  
>  _let go of what's in front of me here_  
>  _I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_  
>  _Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream."_  
>  \- The Only Exception by Paramore

Marceline held the question tentatively on her tongue. Beyond words, she knew that letting it out would probably lead to something more or less disastrous for her and Bonnibel. It could’ve been something she’d have wanted to bring up on the first night or the morning after they first had sex, but all in all it was a kind of “treacherous waters” thing. She was sure that Bonnie wouldn’t really have wanted an established relationship, considering she was leaving in a few days’ time. After this visit, it will go back to just them texting all the time, without any form of physical touch or whatever craving was proposed… And Bonnibel wouldn’t have wanted that, would she? Bonnie didn’t want to be alone.

But Marceline didn’t want to, either.

She thought about it often, about how wanting something concrete or whatever felt safe for her… But the fact that she’s even afraid to pop the question, or even mention it in passing… It’s obvious that the anxiety has at least some root and that was just a little too much for Marceline, whether she admitted it or not. She knew what Bonnibel would say. She didn’t want to make any more for it. If she didn’t want to be alone, Bonnie didn’t either. Not that she could do anything about it.

Her forearms started itching again, her anxiety rising high as she waited for Bonnibel to finish in taking her shower. She just needed to calm down. There was really no point in worrying, after all. There’s no use for things that she couldn’t change, no matter how _fucking_ heartbreaking it was. _It will pass_ , she thought. But knowing that it would didn’t make it any easier at that moment.

Once Bonnibel came back into the room, she didn’t really have much of it in her to worry, though. The girl was just clad in a towel, her wet hair basically prompted up into a little bit of a mess.

“Care to find my clothes with me?”

“After the past few days that you’ve been doing this, I’m starting to think you purposefully don’t bring your clothes into the shower for some reason.”

“I’m lazy. But if it bothers you so much, you can bring it in for me.”

“I am amenable to that.”

Slight silence prevailed as Marceline stared absently at the other girl.

“Cat got you tongue or is there something wrong?” Bonnie said, coming off more annoyed than much anything else.

Marceline shrugged. “I’ll take a shower now. You do you, I guess.”

Bonnie looked on at her, probably thrown off. She didn’t comment though. Probably didn’t want to add to anything. Marceline couldn’t help but take it in the wrong way but that doesn’t really make a difference at all. Nothing ran that deeply for the other, and that fact just made it very sad. Gathering her things, and taking one last glance Bonnie’s way, Marceline contemplated things over again. Wondering if she should really tread certain territories.

If she just got in the shower and turned the water on a little warmer than usual, maybe the itch on her arms wouldn’t come out as compulsively.’

The water ended up scalding hot.

Not that Marceline really cared.

Really.

She liked to think she didn’t.

-//-//-//-

“I’ll meet your friends, right?” Marceline muttered, looking at her hands. “We’ll be... what exactly are we going to do, again?”

“We’re going to… I dunno, play House of The Dead? Maybe ride bumper cars? Or whatever we can do in the arcade.” Bonnie said, taking her hand. “I’m sure we can find a lot of things to do.”

“Ah, yes. There is but a million things you can do here, but with my limited proficiency with your language, I don’t exactly know how to explore it.”

“Hush now, you’ll be with me the entire time.”

Marceline kept mum at that. The entire time, right… That would have been nice had the lingering doubts in her head not tripled by multitudes the previous days. She squeezed onto Bonnie’s hands, though, aiming for a little bit of reassurance in the presence of the other girl for as long as she was around. Any indication would’ve been appreciated, really.

Coming to a close to a little fair with a bunch of bright lights and other such displays, Marceline gaped, wide eyed and probably a little more impressed than she wanted to admit. Bonnie just observed her from the side, giving her a little smile.

“See anything you like?”

“I don’t see this kind of thing often.” Marceline hummed.

“Not in Scarborough?” Bonnie inquired, eyebrow raised in effect.

“There’s something but nothing too fancy, honestly,” Marceline laughed.

Then they were staring, smiling.

“Bonnie!” A scrawny blonde guy yelled, waving them over.

As Bonnie walked over and hugged him, they began speaking in their native language. Marceline just stared, somewhat in awe but also a little bit out of place. Right then and there she felt like some sort of misnomer in the middle of everything picturesque and it just bothered the heck out of her.

“Marceline?” Bonnie called out, motioning for her to come closer.

Once Marceline did, the blonde boy came up to inspect her.

“Kto to jest?”

“English, Finn.”

“Sorry,” he said, a little accented. “Who’s this?”

“Finn,” Bonnie gestured to him, “this is Marceline.” And she added the gesture going back to her.

“Oh, the Tumblr girl?” he definitely sounded surprised. “Didn’t think she’d actually visit.”

Bonnie nudged him. “Mówiłem ci to, zanim tu przyjechaliśmy.”

“Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że ci wierzę.” He countered.

Marceline obviously couldn’t translate as they continued with their line of conversation. Finn just gave her a sidelong glance, and smiled her way. She was mostly unsettled but then someone else bumped into them.

“Cześć!” Another blonde boy greeted. He appeared tall yet stocky. He looked at Marceline a little bit disgruntled but upon closer inspection, he gave her a wave. “You must be Marceline!” His voice came off accented but somehow it made a little sense that he sounded more relaxed in intonation than Finn.

“Marceline, this is Jake.” Bonnie said, smiling a little bit more widely. A little bit closer, just to whisper for their comfort between the two of them, she said, “He’s the furry, by the way.”

Marceline cracked a smile at that, and soon enough her hands were wound tightly to Bonnibel’s again.

“Okay, guys,” Bonnie said, addressing the two boys. “We’re going to play House of the Dead and whoever gets farther into the game can choose where we’re eating tonight.”

“Aren’t we going to do more than just eating dinner though?” Finn inquired. “Drinking sounds more like my peg right now.”

With a nudge, Jake scowled at Finn. “We don’t want to do anything stupid right now.”

They looked at Marceline, as if asking for some sort of permission to engage in their possible antics bordering on their drunken intentions.

“What?” she said, a bit alarmed with all the attention. “Why are you guys looking at me? I’m not responsible for any of you.”

“Yes, but Bonnie is responsible for _you_ ,” Finn accentuated.

“So?” she countered. “I mean, we can go drinking if y’all want to.”

Devilish grins were shown all around. Marceline couldn’t help but feel attacked, but she shrugged. She’s already gotten a tad drunk with Bonnie, and it’d be nice to get to know her silly friends… Even though Finn was more on being harsh on her than being friends, and Jake looked at her as if she was some sort of oddity to be made and scrutinized in varying degrees. Though she did thank Jake for being quiet. Finn was more aggressive.

He went about some overtly sexual questions which caught Marceline off guard, and his accented English made it a little hard to really shake off a sense of gravity in his tone. Bonnibel barely shook him off and away from the random inquisitions that he put on her.

“We’re supposed to be playing carnival games. Not ‘harass the Scarborough chick,’” Bonnibel laughed, and her accent coming off a bit. “She wouldn’t want to stay if you guys keep doing that.”

Though there was an odd silence that followed, as if Bonnie clicked on something. She went a little somber, but she held onto Marceline’s hand and smiled anyway.

“Let’s… Let’s just… ride bumper cars and shoot stuff or something. Then we can drink and stuff!” Bonnie laughed. “It’ll be fun.”

Finn and Jake might have caught on to it, so they hushed and made some side jokes there and again as they walked through the fair.

The night was actually a little rowdy, if in the literal sense, but Marceline felt a certain tension when it came to Bonnibel. She didn’t want to pry, but she had a feeling she knew.

-//-//-//-

“Vicious!” Marceline hissed, as Finn rammed his car into hers. Though as Marceline drove away, she felt someone ram into Finn.

“Ha! Take that, you wussy.” Bonnie hailed, as Finn rubbed at the back of his neck. “You ever learned to play nice, boy?”

He retaliated be dragging his car and the both of them just had some sort of mini-spar in the little ring of cars.

“Bring it, bitch!”

Jake drove by to Marceline’s part but surprisingly did but a mere gentle bump.

“Bonnie is fighting for your honor,” he laughed. “What a nerd.”

“She is, indeed, a nerd.” Marceline agreed, as they just hovered and watched over the two ramming at each other here and there. She would’ve been in a fit of laughter, really but it was just fascinating how much recoil it would be for the two persistently moving forces. It could almost have been a laugh, really. Bonnie was scream-laughing and Finn was close to producing woman-like shrieks. Nice.

Overall, they had to stop because the timer for their bumper car thing was over. Eventually, they all cooled off, and just went off to drinking after some dinner. Nothing to beat a good old truth or dare to pair off with a good run of a drinking session. Though that would probably be a better context if it was something that did not go to something awry altogether.

“Dare,” Finn shot, as his turn came around.

A bemused look came from the other side of the table – Marceline really should stop rolling her eyes or whatever – but either way it didn’t really ruin the atmosphere. It was just a good set of jolly fun.

“Do a handstand in the middle of the bar.” Bonnie said, boredly.

Finn ran over and did as he was told, possibly a little too excitedly. He probably never ran out of energy… and the cocktails just added spice to everything for him. When he was done, he just throttled to pointing at Marceline.

“Your turn, Tumblr girl.”

“Truth.” Marceline said, running her fingers on the rim of her glass.

“So, Marce…” Jake started, his accent somehow fading when the amount he’s been drinking increased. “How long will you be staying in the country?”

Marceline looked at them, a bit bewildered. “I… I’m not sure? I mean, if I like it more than I expected, I guess I’ll stay another week.”

“So you’re gonna leave poor little Bonnie alone…?” Finn said, a little bit jokingly. Bonnie bristled, obviously having been affected somehow. She wasn’t, but even a drunk Marceline could tell.

She snorted and went to a fit of laughs though, after consuming a bit of her drink. “Yeah, visit me, fuck me, and leave me with my perfect sandwiches!” Her laughter was a little bit snide, but Finn went along. Well, he seemed unperturbed.

“Bonnie…” Jake mumbled, trying to calm down the girl.

She stopped the boisterous and uncomfortable laughter and just settled to her seat and blew a raspberry. More or less, none of them wanted to provoke the frenzied beast. But Marceline was a little braver than needed when it came to Bonnie’s next turn.

Finn and Jake just shrugged, probably not knowing what to ask her at that point. They were probably wasted, as well, as they were just idling by and looking for the next thing to do. Probably looking for a good hook-up, Marceline thought.

“Truth,” the redhead said, toying with the shot glass in her hands.

“Truth…” Marceline repeated. “Hey Bon?”

“Yes?”

“Can I ask a stupid question?” Marceline said, knowing full well that trepidation on such a thing can be quite… volatile.

“Well, this is truth or dare.” Bonnie drawled, raising an eyebrow. “And you never run out of stupid questions. But shoot.”

“How long do you want me to be here?”

Silence.

Marceline could probably count the beats that hung in the air. The moments were… close to being condensed in what was probably predictable, or however it may be put in their own ways.

All she knew was that it hung heavy, somehow.

“I want you here every day. All the time.”

Her voice wasn’t even in the unaccented English that she developed over time. It was just… somehow a lot more natural to Marceline. But that statement broke Marceline’s heart because on her part she didn’t really know what she was supposed to say to that. She wanted to. She wanted to stay for every possible reason she could think of. But there wasn’t really anything concrete she could promise.

Finn and Jake had already settled to going around the tables for their own little fun in whatever they were planning on doing. Everything was just still and contained in that table, waiting for either one of them to break the bubble.

“Hey Bonnibel?” Marceline prodded.

“Yes?” Bonnie said, back to being somber.

“Would you…”

“Would I…?”

Bonnie looked like she was not really hearing it, but Marceline wanted to push it.

“Would you want to be my girlfriend?”


	4. Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if anyone asks, tell them i want to feel Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"And I lost my faith in my darkest days_   
>  _But she makes me want to believe._
> 
>  
> 
>  _They call her love, love, love, love, love._  
>  _She is love, and she is all I need._  
>  \- She Is Love by Parachute

The silence was almost deafening for Marceline, but she stood her ground as Bonnibel blinked and collected her thoughts.

“What?” Bonnibel said, obviously facing some sort of shock

“You heard me.” A pause. “I want you to be my girlfriend.”

Bonnie started cackling, obviously a little too drunk to process things… or so Marceline thought.

“Honey, you know I can’t,” Bonnie had pretty much lost it, and more erupted into more laughter. “It’s just… do you… really think it would get anywhere? Think.”

Marceline didn’t even want to _look_ at her, and she knew she was probably about to be a sobbing mess anytime soon, but then she noticed Bonnie stopped with the laughing. And… was she… sobbing? Well, that was not the development she was anticipating. She felt conscious, at that moment. She stood there visibly vulnerable. A part of her gave herself a mental slap on the face in a way to just… tell herself off. When she looked at Bonnibel, she almost saw that she felt the same.

“You know it’d be unfair for the both of us,” Bonnie shrugged. “I’d like to but I don’t know... I don’t want to be alone. I don’t want to be waiting all the time. I don’t want to have to wait for a twice the year kind of affair.”

Marceline placed her hands to her face, trying to reason with herself. Either way, the emotions spilled.

“I want you to try for me, Bonnibel.”

It came out so raw and emotional that she was containing sobs all over again. She was barely winning. She felt Bonnie come close and hug her, but the sobbing didn’t really stop. It was like the dam in her eyes broke or something, but not really even in the medical sense.

“Shh.” Bonnie mumbled. “Shh, it’s fine.” She rubbed circles by the small of her back.

As soon as Marceline calmed down, Bonnibel took her hand and brought them outside of the bar and into the cold air. The chills prickled on the waterworks that Marceline brought on, but Bonnibel didn’t really hesitate in her maneuver. She brought Marceline up against a wall, gave her a chaste kiss, and looked her straight in the eye.

“Don’t… Marcy, please don’t think I wouldn’t want it,” she said, rubbing by her side. “You just… You know it’d be difficult, right?”

“I know.” Marceline replied, standing her ground. “I don’t want to be alone either, but I’d much rather… have you be in this with me on something.”

Bonnibel stared at her, contemplating and silent. Marceline wasn’t sure whether she should have been worried but her stomach was doing some flips at the very expression that Bonnie held by her gaze. Marceline couldn’t help but just hug her tightly; a bit more tightly than should have been recommended, but it wasn’t really the kind of thing you’d want to gauge and measure at a moment like that, right?

“You don’t have to say anything yet,” Marceline added. “Maybe not until you’ve made up your mind. But please don’t delay this until I have to leave.”

Silence.

“Please.”

A bit of a space, again, then:

“Okay.” Bonnie said, resigning to both the embrace and the proposition, noting that with a kiss on Marceline’s forehead. “I’ll… think about it.”

“You will?”

“I’ll try.”

That was more consideration than Marceline really expected, so she just found herself agreeing to what Bonnibel had to offer. Plus, it wouldn’t really have been healthy had she done some sort of begging and or pleading moment. That would just be straight up pathetic and Marceline had reduced herself to such low levels in life already. She’d have learned. There would be no need to aggravate that.

After a little while, a kiss here and there and a bit of still silence, they decided to hit it back inside the bar. Finn and Jake were probably out of their little fun time haze with their tension and all that in leaving the premises for what short time they did. Finn called them over from his table, obviously making a show, wiggling his eyebrows at them. He wasn’t as perceptive as Jake, who merely nodded and motioned for them to come close.

“Bon, I think we should get ready to leave,” he addressed. “I’m going to need to hit the hay. The girlfriend would freak if I don’t make it home. Can’t crash in your place, either way.” He winked at Marceline for effect.

Adjusting her eyes to the light that switched around in the bar, Marceline made her way out. Finn made some rather innocuous yet lewd comments Bonnie’s way, but the other girl remained trained to look at Marceline. The attention wasn’t exactly reassuring but it was definitely felt and not easy to let be. Either way, she prompted to ignoring it once Bonnibel resumed her conversation with the boy.

“Did something happen?” Jake asked, nudging at Marceline.

“What?” she said, a little bit confused and popped out of her daze.

“Bonnie seems a bit put out or something,” he mumbled. “I don’t know what’s gotten her like that but I’m assuming something happened?”

Marceline shrugged, contemplating whether she should be addressing Jake’s concern at all.

She decided to let the furry know, anyway.

“Yes,” she said, all hushed. “Something happened, I suppose.”

Looking as if he was gauging on whether to pry any further, Jake came on to an act of displaying various facial expressions (probably unconsciously). His obvious deliberation on what he was supposed to say was honestly very amusing.

“I…” he said, still looking for words.

“You wanna know what happened?” Marceline guessed.

“Yes.” He concluded.

“I asked her to be my girlfriend.”

He smiled in response, but he definitely looked confused. “So? What’s the problem?”

“I… I assumed you would know?”

“Well… Maybe the whole distance thing would be problematic but she likes you a lot. Maybe it would work out. But I dunno, I’m not really an expert in the area of long distance relationships.”

“But do you think she’d actually want to date?”

“I don’t know, my dude,” he grumbled. “Bonnie would do as she does, I guess.”

Though that was not much of the reassurance that Marceline really wanted to hear, she accepted it and went along with it. It was all she could really bank on.

-//-//-//-

Bonnibel didn’t really look her straight in the eye that night.

Lying on the bed, Marceline and Bonnibel were back to watching the first sitcom that they got around to the first night. This time, there was a sure tentativeness in the way that Marceline wanted to reach for Bonnibel’s hand. She wasn’t sure how permissible any form of touch was, but she settled to holding her hand.

Skeptical, Bonnie turned to her.

“Do you like me any less?” she mumbled.

Taken by surprised, Marceline leveled with her. “Why would I like you less? It’s not like you did anything that would monumentally life-altering that I am perpetually scarred or whatever.”

Bonnie was silent for a while, and though Marceline was going to add to that, she decided to continue the conversation. “Don’t you like me any less because I can’t make up my mind or… because I’m some coward? So you can keep assuming, at least.”

“I wouldn’t like you just because you can’t reciprocate. I’m not that petty.”

Bonnie snorted at that. “That’s new.”

“I’m assuming you’ve made up your mind, then?”

“I’m not sure… I haven’t. Not that I think.” Bonnie said, biting at her lip. “When you go back, I’ll be busy with work, school, time with friends, and you know, just life in general.”

“I am aware.” Marceline hummed.

“And you’ll be different once you go back to school.”

Well, that was not something she anticipated. “Different?”

“Different… You won’t have as much free time to talk unlike when you were just working.” She shrugged. “You’ll be with people more often, and you’ll probably find someone, else. I don’t know.”

“Honestly, I don’t know either, Bonnie.” Marceline concurred, albeit in low tones.

“See?”

“I know of my constants, though. I’m sticking to that.”

And a small period of silence.

“Constants?”

“I’m in love with you, Bonnibel.”

The television was just stuck playing, just vaguely being background noise to everything going on.

“Pardon?”

Breathing in, she repeated herself.

“I’m in love with you, Bonnibel. I’ve told you that, like, a million times before.”

“Didn’t think you’d actually say it in person. It’s all text.”

“Did you doubt me?”

“Maybe,” Bonnie laughed.

Despite the context, just hearing Bonnibel laugh was some sort of lightness that pretty much made up for what awkward feeling presided over her for the past hours.

“I mean it you know.” Marceline stressed.

“Oh, do you?” Bonnie dared, raising her eyebrow. Skepticism obvious. As per usual.

A pause.

“Yeah.”

Bonnie looked like she was contemplating something, but she shrugged and let be.

“I think I’m in love with you too.” She said, so quietly it was so hard to really make it out… But Marceline heard it.

Marceline couldn’t help but smile. “Nice.”

“You fucker.” The taller girl huffed, shoving a pillow her way.

A snicker. “Ah, but the only person I’d really fuck is you.”

“Pleasant, really.”

“Don’t deny that it actually is.”

“Incorrigible as well.”

Sticking her tongue out to that in response, Marceline scooted closer to Bonnibel.

Maybe they could just cuddle for the meanwhile.

The reply, or the answer, could wait.

-//-//-//-

A couple of days passed by and the next thing she knew it was New Year’s Eve.

Marceline huddled up into her parka. She didn’t expect it to be that fucking cold that evening, but hey, it was, and the only consolation she had in her head was that she was holding Bonnie’s hands. Though that wasn’t of much use, because Bonnie’s hands were cold as fuck.

“Bon.”

“Yes, Marceline?”

“Why don’t you wear gloves?”

“I forgot to.” The redhead laughed. “It flew past me.”

“Where are we off to, anyway?” Marceline prodded.

Humming in thought, Bonnibel gave her a look. “We’ll be buying some stuff for the party. More people to really get around with, you know?”

“Yeah, and with the people coming over to your place… they say that the people you’d spend New Year’s with are the people you’d be with for the entire year.”

“I don’t really believe in that saying.” Bonnie said, as if in finality.

“Why not?”

“You won’t be here.”

Ah, yes.

Marceline and Bonnibel had been walking around eggshells when it came to that topic, conveniently dropping it away from their line of conversation as frequently as they could. Before Marceline even prompted for anything, she rid herself of it. They would just be pretending the time for the departure wasn’t really coming at all and though that is probably problematic in so many levels, Marceline didn’t really have it in her to face the facts. Not yet, at least.

But Bonnie actually mentioned it first this time. Or maybe the trigger that Marceline brought on it shouldn’t have been mentioned in the first place.

“We’ll see, Bon.” She whispered. “Who knows? I might come back.”

“Yeah,” Bonnibel said, dejectedly. “You might.”

Marceline squeezed Bonnie’s hand, as if trying to tell her something. She didn’t want to bring in any false hope, but she didn’t have anything else she could really say.

Anything she’d say might come off as some false promise to Bonnie, no matter how much she meant it. What she did think that did matter though was that she was there… And she hoped that Bonnibel at least appreciated that.

Moving into shop after shop wasn’t much tedious work as they thought it would be, as they were inspecting stuff in unison. It beat some other way of really shopping over distance. They were even poking fun at what they were buying and it was almost as if their previous conversation had completely dissipated from existence. Though deep down, Marceline knew it was just a fragile bubble. She appreciated it, though. She appreciated the little space, as slow and inconveniently placed it was.

And the rest of the night came on with Bonnibel’s friends inspecting her as if she was some new product on display. While that made her quite self-conscious, the fact that they weren’t able to piece their English completely was endearing. An indication that they actually wanted to talk to her was actually really neat, though they did end up preoccupied with party preparations. Why preparations were necessary was a wonder to Marceline, but she followed suit, either way.

Bonnibel said passing comments with them. Phoebe and Lady were both just laughing along, and Marceline was kept out of the loop due to the fact that no one was really translating anything for her. (Poor her? Or would she rather not have known? Whatever.) Another redhead, a guy named Piper, was giving her glares from across the room whilst pumping up air into some balloons.

“Nowe romantyczne zainteresowanie, Bonnibel?” Piper said, and everyone looked up at him. Obviously, Marceline was confused. Translation needed, as usual.

Bonnibel didn’t respond, as she just proceeded to stuffing some food thing into the pressure cooker, not paying mind to anything or anyone in the room.

Everyone just kept busy.

-//-//-//-

The night went on with lots of drinking. Everything was basically a blur and they didn’t really care, for the most part. Marceline probably made a fool out of herself with the varying stumbling and her failed attempt in beer pong, but for the record, she wasn’t feeling it. She wasn’t a sorority girl… and beer pong is a thing that sorority girls do, right? Whatever.

Either way, she and Bonnie were holding hands while walking back to her place. Bonnie was thrumming with energy, and she wouldn’t stop going on, talking, laughing. She was definitely overtly happy about how everything was. As they had their own set of a conversation on everything, Bonnie’s friends dragged on from behind, making their own place in convenience.

Everyone except for Bonnibel and Marceline basically dropped dead in the living room, and as Marceline waited in Bonnie’s bed, she started looking through what was left all around. She knew she was going to be leaving eventually and the death of the celebration basically rang in her head. The ermine she got for Bonnie was basically staring at her, so she picked it up and just hugged it.

“You can keep her company along with the shirt I’ll give her, won’t you?” She whispered, smiling. Albeit the gravity made her sad.

Next thing you know, Bonnibel got out of the shower and crashed onto the bed next to Marceline.

“Will you be taking a shower?” she inquired.

“Nah,” Marceline sighed. “I’ll let the awkward stench and alcohol of sweat reign over me for the meanwhile.”

Bonnibel snuggled closer as Marceline was talking. She was obviously inebriated.

“Hey Marcy?”

“Yes?”

“I think I’ll do it.”

Perplexed, Marceline looked at her.

“You’ll do what?”

A pause.

“I wanna be your girlfriend."


	5. Tourist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just want to my gays to be happy.  
>  ~~ _i just want to be happy, and y'all can't take that away from me_~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _"I'm just another tourist making stops_  
>  _But it's clear, no_  
>  _I don't want to leave without you."_  
>  \- Tourist by Yuna

Marceline found herself back underneath the scalding water that New Year’s Day. The birth of a new year has never felt so… confusing? What a way to start the year, really. End the previous one with Bonnie basically saying she was into (or essentially agreeing to) being her girlfriend or whatever, and enter the new one with a girlfriend. It was surreal, considering everything going on. What Marceline was sure of was that she did have a flight going back to Scarborough. What Marceline was sure of was that for certain there was still the thought of volatility in all of this and she didn’t really like that… or did she?

She just wanted Bonnibel. That was pretty much what she was sure of. Whatever mutual torment that would happen between them may follow, but she’d rather revel in the feeling considering it was just around a week or so before she had to go. A week’s worth of a trial relationship might be all she was hoping for, to be honest. Subpar of a hope, really, but she couldn’t really ask for anything now, could she?

Whatever the case, she just stood there, scrubbing the feeling away with hot water and body wash. She shampooed her hair twice, because fuck it, something just felt rather odd and the feeling might wash away with whatever. That’s what she thought, at least. It was a way to let go of things.

Should she have been happy?

Probably.

She got an answer she wanted.

Why was she so goddamn anxious?

Whatever the case, she had to get out of there any moment, because coming out as some fucking prune really wouldn’t do. That would just be plain embarrassing. But drying up was a lot more tedious out in the cold, but whatever. There would be plain comfort in the sheets. She didn’t even know what she and Bonnie had to do that day. All she wanted was to just… pass out. She put on her clothes for the day and got to her own little space in her head. What follows will follow.

Bonnie was already up by the time that she got out of the shower. She was probably fixing her own toiletries but the moment Marceline stepped out, Bonnie pretty much approached her and hugged the heck out of her. Marceline could barely breathe but the taller girl in no way bothered letting go.

“Good morning to you too?” Marceline squeaked, reciprocating the hug. This was a time to be confused.

“It’s 2018!” Bonnibel sang. “And you’re still here.”

“Yes, I am.” A befuddled Marceline replied. “Is there something different or did the start of the year kind of hit you or something?”

Bonnibel averted her gaze at the comment. Still, she nodded and smiled Marceline’s way, taking her toiletries and as the water ran, she was even singing in the shower. Marceline didn’t really know how to take that, but it was like the tension was still yet to be alleviated, regardless of her decision the night before. It was… something they would need to deliberate. Eventually, at least.

Once both of them got ready to go, they got to bringing Bonnie’s friends to their bus stop back to their city. Waving them adieu was almost like a comfort for Marceline because she would have been able to address things to Bonnibel, but at the same time it brought on some sort of shitty pressure that she didn’t really understand.

Instead of being stuck on it though, Marceline found herself holding onto Bonnie’s hand as the taller girl led her through the city again.

“Are we going to do some weird ass shit or what?” Marceline laughed as Bonnibel continued with their trek to wherever.

Swirling her around as she stood her place, Marceline felt more than just the twirl that Bonnie got her on. With the way Bonnie looked at her, the knots in her stomach came back, and the butterflies that were there weren’t gnawing too badly on the walls of her stomach anymore. It was just warm.

“We’re going to make the most of your last week here and I’m going to make sure you don’t ever feel like you wasted a moment. I’m hoping you won’t ever feel like… this whole thing wasn’t worth it.”

“Anything with you is worth it, silly.” Marceline mumbled.

She almost didn’t catch it, but Bonnibel looked flustered for a good few seconds. “That’s… hm.”

“Hmmm?”

“Let’s just get on with this. I promise it really will be worth it.”

“I can think of a few ways we could spend some time.” And a wink, for effect.

Bonnibel was laughing, but the way she laughed was… euphonious. Obnoxious, dorky, but wonderful.

Marceline found herself laughing because there was a purity in that moment, regardless of the fact that her anxieties were eating away at her. She was… okay.

The day was going to be okay, she thought.

It had to be.

-//-//-//-

“Bonnie.”

“Yes, Marceline?”

“Where are we going?”

“We’re going to my hometown.”

The train sped on as they just watched the outside scenery shift from field after field, trees passing on, everything moving swiftly and moving on forward. Marceline was marveling at everything, she almost didn’t notice Bonnibel watching her from her seat. Whenever she would take a look back, Bonnie would shift to some other view. Oftentimes she’d catch her, but it is so much fun to tease and pretend. The flurry of feelings in her stomach, really.

“Why are we going there?” Marceline asked.

“I just wanted to show you the place. Maybe meet my family.”

Marceline lit up at that but she didn’t really know what to say. What would she say to her girlfriend’s family? She doubted she’d even be introduced as a girlfriend. She was intent on really learning more about Bonnie. See her roots. That would’ve been very pleasant, indeed.

As the train revved on, she got to a field and Bonnibel guided her through the remainder of the journey. Sometimes she’d find herself by Bonnibel’s side but more often did she find herself being dragged around. It was almost tempting to just walk up to her but her pace was relentless. It was fun trying to keep up, though. Even after they got to the next train they needed to take, and even after they’ve dropped down, it seemed like Bonnibel was rushing. It seemed like Bonnibel was jumping in on everything at that moment, and that was both endearing and scary.

The next shift in scenery was odd.

Bonnibel already showed her the place in photographs. Marceline has already seen it a million times, looking through the photos sent in their conversations, and even in times in video calls; but there was definitely something new when you look something in person. It was oddly satisfying to see it in person, to see the childhood home of your kind-of-lover. She loved it, the feeling of everything and just generally being there. It was new.

What was a bit nerve-wracking though was the whole interaction she anticipated from Bonnie’s family. She didn’t even know if they knew how to speak in English. Maybe they did? Probably not. It wasn’t really a thing, right? English isn’t their first language, nor is it a secondary prerequisite, probably. Whatever, Marceline can work out the kinks some other way. Right now was a necessary focus. She just wanted to be a pleaser, and if that required being quiet and just trusting Bonnibel with whatever she would tell her family, it would just be with that. That wasn’t much preparation but she tried, at least.

As Marceline sat in one of the family’s dining table, Bonnibel went on through some sort of conversation with her mom, who wasn’t all prying but was obviously was still invested in some sort of story that Bonnibel might have been going on about. Maybe she’d say she was some friend from school or something, and that she wasn’t well-versed in their language yet or something. Something along those lines, really.

Bonnibel still arrived at the table with a huge smile on her face, and they went on to eating some hastily prepared lunch. Pierogis? That’s what Marceline thought they were anyway. And they were really fucking good.

As the meal went on, the slight conversations were still passed around as if that was the all-natural encompassing motion that was really meant to be dictated. Bonnibel made play as some sort of interpreter for her, but Marceline was also making tiny notes on the inflections of the voices and tones that Bon’s mother was making out. She seemed generally pleased, as far as Marceline was concerned. She hoped it’d stay that way, and that there wouldn’t be any terrible implications that would follow. Really, that was probably something she should expect but she trusted Bonnibel to make things a little easier.

Bonnie’s mom looked at her with slight curiosity and oftentimes she’d probably even have looked at her as if in approval. That gave Marceline a good feeling in her stomach. That was really lovely.

The grandmother just kept on making food though, so that was another good thing, but eventually through all the conversations they had to call it a day. It would’ve been a bit weary but it was still necessary to take the break.

The malicious look in Bonnie’s eyes as she showed the way to her room gave it a little bit more of a thrill as the exhaustion of time with people gave more time for moments behind doors.

So the slight thump against the wall shouldn’t have been as unexpected as Marceline, but she wasn’t really complaining. They made their way to bed after a little bit of… steam. So you can say.

If there was such a thing as breaking in a childhood bed for your lover, that could’ve been considered that.

Marceline just prayed to God that she didn’t actually make that much noise.

-//-//-//-

Bonnibel was still asleep by the time that Marceline got up, so she just had to take her time to observe Bonnie in… what would probably be considered her most candid state. She was just… beautiful. And no one on Earth can deny that. She was pretty much lying down with the prettiest girl on Earth right next to her, asleep, She thought of how finite the moment was, but that didn’t quite matter.

All that mattered was Bonnie.

And speaking of Bonnie, she moved about from her naked state to be met with the cold weather.

“Fuck,” Bonnie mumbled. She continued mumbling in her native language so Marceline didn’t really catch even a sliver of any interpretation, Then Bonnie turned to her. “Oh. Hi.” And a smile bloomed. How lovely.

“Hello.” Marceline replied. “If you’re feeling cold, please remember you’re kind of naked at the moment.”

Bonnibel hummed to that. “Sounds like a blast, really. It was a good night.”

“That sounded like we needed to fulfill some sort of criteria, Bon, and I’m not sure whether I was give any set to prepare for my performance.”

“What? We’ve been practicing for a while now.” Bonnie _winked_. Cute, but wow.

“Let’s get dressed already,” Bonnie laughed. “It’ll be easier to get around with family if we’re actually dressed, you know.”

“Lovely, if only that didn’t mean that I won’t see you naked for a period of time.” Marceline grumbled. But she got an idea. “Do you still have that polaroid camera that you say you’re so proud of?”

“Yes?” Bonnie said, a tad surprised. “But I don’t have any actual paper for it.”

“I do.” Marceline grinned, getting up buck naked in her haste. Not that she cared.

She just wanted to take a photo of Bonnibel naked.

A little souvenir, if you may. But the slight photoshoot was a nice thing to cross of their bucket list.

After all of the shots, they just had to get ready to take a walk around the small town.

Took a while, but they made it.

-//-//-//-

They walked through the entire town.

They’ve been doing that for the past few days that they’ve been in the town, and a day from now, Marceline and Bonnie would have to take a trip back to the city. The day after that, Marceline would have to fly back to Scarborough. That very idea was very upsetting, and the girlfriend label was starting to wear thin for the both of them. Not that it wasn’t pleasant anymore, but the idea that there was some sort of expiration date was somehow bothering Marceline. She was wondering about how things would be again… Again. She was thinking those things again, and that wasn’t pleasant now, was it?

She should have been enjoying time with Bonnibel and her mom, and their time walking around the vineyards and all the other people going about to their little small-town business or whatever. It would’ve been wonderful, so picturesque, but there she was worrying again. Anxiety ruins everything, but she squeezed onto Bonnibel’s hand. The only real thing she should be thinking about was the fact that Bonnie, her girlfriend, was right there with her, and things weren’t really as bad as they seemed.

Maybe they could work it out.

For the rest of her time in that small town though, she didn’t address it to Bonnibel.

Maybe she should have.

-//-//-//-

Packing up the last of the things she meant to bring back home, Marceline brought out something for Bonnibel from the gifts she meant to give her the moment she got into the country.

“I wanted to give you this.” She said, handing an odd looking band shirt.

Bonnibel looked at it, a little surprised, but definitely not in a bad way. She was probably thinking about everything going on as well, since she seemed bothered in all the wrong ways for the past few hours. Either that, or she wasn’t telling Marceline something. The former was probably a more reasonable thing to speculate on, quite frankly. Either way, she just found Bonnibel sniffing the shirt. Weird.

“What? You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone?” Marceline joked. “Sniffing the shirt for my remnants?”

“Yes, actually.” Bonnie replied, dejectedly.

Marceline was pretty sure that the heart is a muscle but she definitely felt hers fracture. “Bonnie…”

“You’re leaving now.” Bonnie grumbled. “You said could stay for another week but then that’ll just be me pretending that I can still make you stay for longer.”

“Bon…” Marceline started. “You know I wouldn’t leave if I had the choice.”

“Yes, but obviously neither of us do.”

Marceline flopped on the bed and patted onto the spot right next to her, and Bonnibel followed suit.

 _“I’m just another tourist making stops but it’s clear, no, I don’t want to leave without you.”_ She sang.

“Your voice sounds really nice.” Bonnibel hummed. “Didn’t think you’d randomly quote a song on me, though.”

“I don’t know how to reassure you, Bon,” Marceline began.

As Bonnie’s face collapsed into what would honestly be the most heartbreaking of expressions, Marceline held onto her.

“I’ll be back,” she whispered. “I promise.”

“I don’t want you to go.” Bonnie said. “Girlfriend or not, I knew you were going to leave. I wanted to make the most of your stay but you’re leaving anyway.”

“I know.”

“That’s unfair. What am I even supposed to do?” Bonnie huffed.

Without really putting much thought into it, Marceline pursued this tangent. “Do as you do, live your life but… Wait for me?”

“We make this more dramatic than it should be, drama queen.” Bonnie mumbled.

“Says the person who is getting emotional about me leaving.” Marceline laughed.

“Don’t lie that you’re probably… as emotional… are you?” And Bonnibel sounded so insecure about it. Cue heartbreak.

“Yeah.” Marceline sighed. “It fucking sucks… Honestly.”

“So?”

“I promise I’ll be back.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

-//-//-//-

Everything was clear as Bonnibel found herself waving away from the airport’s gates and to wherever Marceline was to head off to. Marceline couldn’t help but look back all the time.

But she was sure she was going to be back.

She just had to.

Even if just for Bonnibel.

Opening WhatsApp right before the flight was another message from Bonnibel.

> _B.PARK: You better come back, bitch._
> 
> _M.ABADEER: You bet I will be._
> 
> _M.ABADEER: I love you, by the way._
> 
> _B.PARK: …_
> 
> _M.ABADEER: ?_
> 
> _B.PARK: I love you too._
> 
> _B.PARK: Stay safe, okay?_
> 
> _M.ABADEER: I promise._

And she knew everything would be okay.

A little waiting would hurt.

But Bonnibel was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I was going to end it at this chapter but I felt that an epilogue is considered necessary. Maybe I'll pick this fic up again and stuff later on, tweak it a bit, but right now, I'm ~~dealing with my own heartbreak~~ ~~going through an existential crisis~~ ~~dealing with abandonment issues regarding both my platonic and romantic relationships like fuck why do i fuck everything up~~ ~~whatever???? idk~~ fixing my life aha so yeah
> 
> but honestly, i'm fine, my dudes. it's just depression (and other things) but i'm going to kick its ass and be better. i promise.  
> don't worry, my dudes. there will be an epilogue.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Marcy have their own resolve in what happens, with lives apart and all. Marceline just deals with herself... but hopefully what they decide on through the distance is good enough for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _"I am just a fool to keep on chasing after nothing great,_  
>  _You are just a fool to keep pretending that you're loving me;"_  
>  \- Fool by Cavetown

Marceline was stressed to the bone and she was just going to have to deal with that.

Applications left and right made to be written again and again, scholarship and college application papers pending for approval. She was just roving around, typing away at her laptop, while Bonnibel kept her company through Skype. They were just… doing their own thing on video call. It would be some sort of oddity but they did realize it was probably just a typical long distance relationship thing. It has been around a little close to two months already, and it’s just something they were used to at that point.

“Hey Marce?” Bonnie said, snapping over from the screen, the screen gladly being less pixelated than usual.

Looking at the little pop-up that was Bonnie, Marceline tore a bit of time away from her nth essay of the night. “Hm?”

“Aren’t you going to sleep? It’s like… 3AM there.” Bonnie mumbled, still fixated on doing some sort of project for her masters.

“I don’t know,” Marceline mumbled. “I’m stressed out, I’m hungry, and I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m doing and what I’m writing at this point, ugh. I don’t even want to sleep.”

Bonnie took a good look at Marceline, the slight irritation obvious from the suddenly pixelating screen, but she looked at her own limit as well. She was probably tired… like, it was 8PM where Bonnie was. Not necessarily saying anything considering that Marceline was up in the wee hours but she didn’t really have as many obligations as Bonnibel did.

“What?” Marceline asked, walking around eggshells with the query.

“You have so much time…” Bonnibel answered, a bit wearily. “You can’t just… be exhausted all the time. You gotta chill, man.”

Marceline felt her arm itch at that comment. Her anxieties rising again. Though that was probably her fault, she never really learned how to quell that. She just refrained and flexed her fingers… not that she was going to tell Bonnie about that.

“Yeah, I know,” she sang, instead. “I really need to be chill, right?”

Bonnie laughed at that, and just nodded away. “You being chill sounds impossible at this point but it’d be nice if you did, sweetie.”

“You should rest too,” Marceline replied. “You’ve been working since you got home.”

“It is hardly late into the night,” Bonnie drawled. “It isn’t that late. The night is still young. I’ve got lots of things to do, as well. So.”

“Sounds tedious.” Marceline countered. “Not saying it’s a bad thing or whatever to go through work when you can but I feel that you might need a little break from time to time, you know? Just take it from me, really.”

“Then why are you up so late? Surely there’s something more desirable in sleep than being up at your godforsaken hour.”

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“Suit yourself, then.”

The reply came out so curt that Marceline was a bit shaken, but she shrugged it off easily. She would’ve been used to Bonnibel’s abruptness. She would’ve been used to this slight shift of mood that Bonnie had, and she knew that bad vibes got on the other a lot. She just… needed to refrain. That was it, she just needed to play along and accept something of a warmer tune. No point ruining it with her anxieties.

Didn’t help when Bonnibel noticed her unconsciously scratching at her arms intensely.

“What are you doing?” She murmured through the laptop static. “You told me you’d stop doing that.”

“Just antsy, I guess,” Marceline admitted, stopping. “I didn’t notice. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want you to be sad like this…” Bonnie added. “But I don’t know what to do when you are.”

Marceline didn’t quite know how to respond to that. Was there really anything to say when you’re told such a thing? Would it really matter, frankly?

“Smile for me.” Bonnie prodded.

Baring her teeth in response, Marceline got Bonnie to at least chuckle.

“I’m smiling. Don’t worry.”

“Of course.”

“You’re peeved?”

“Kind of…”

“Why?”

Bonnibel breathed in as if to make some sort of step before the jump.

“It’s just… you’re always sad, exhausted, and anxious. I feel like I can’t seem to do anything about it. You said you’d try but you’re just…” Bonnie mumbled. “I feel like I can’t do anything, and seeing you being all exhausted all the time makes me feel exhausted. Honey, I love you, but it is so exhausting.”

Marceline kept quiet for that, but she just stopped with her motions altogether. That was a way to stop, and it altogether halted her line of thinking for that moment. Not that it was any good, but she was just sure that it made her very self-conscious.

At that moment it was just that easy to dissociate.

Not that it would last that long, anyway.

“Marceline?” Bonnie prodded. “I upset you, didn’t I?”

Shaking herself out of it, Marceline just got to a proper line of thinking.

“No, you didn’t,” she mumbled. “Not really.”

Bonnibel rolled her eyes, but she didn’t add more to that. Not that there was really anything more to add to that. It just wasn’t something that she wanted to contribute to anything. Not at that time, anyway.

“Now, how’s your project going, Bonnie?” she asked instead.

And then the run on of the projects came around.

The night was long, but it didn’t get that heavy, despite the fact that it was mostly carried on the weight of her attempts.

Marceline tried.

Hopefully Bonnie saw that.

-//-//-//-

“Marcy!” Keila laughed, basically tackling the other girl as she got within range.

“Oof—“ Marceline exhaled. “I would like to make it through the remainder of our little hangout without being dragged down to your height, Keila.”

“Fuck off, bitch.” Keila said, still laughing. “I’m not _that_ short.”

“But you’re still much shorter than I am.” Marceline added.

Keila was bordering on laughing her ass off. She shrugged it off, anyway, merely retorting, “Yes, Miss ‘I’m way taller than the average Scarborough citizen.’”

“Be aware that Scarborough peeps are short as heck.”

“Fuck off.”

“So it doesn’t really matter as much, babe. It says something.”

“Don’t ‘babe’ me, you have a girlfriend.” Keila said, the smile still refusing to get off. “And I have my eye on someone else.” And a wink for added effect. Blegh.

Marceline felt off at that comment, but continued on. Positivity, positivity, that’s what matters, right? There was something sour in that, but she smiled anyway. There was no point in really going about it to begin with. What the fuck even was the angst she was preoccupying herself in with her head? Worthless, senseless. Nothing but bitter shit.

In some sort of compensation, she just got to smiling on her own way.

“I’m excited to see Guy later then.” Marceline joke back at Keila, and at effect, the other girl just grinned from ear to ear.

There came no end to the talk of the boy at all.

That was nice.

There really would have been no problem with that.

“So you’re ready for the party?” Keila said, bumping her hip at Marceline.

With a grin, Marceline responded. “When am I not ready for a party?”

-//-//-//-

The best thing about parties is that you don’t really have to openly associate yourself with others in order to actually have fun. Still, Marceline found herself with her phone, taking photos here and there for Bonnie to see before pocketing the device as she got to swirling around her drink. Bonnie would hopefully appreciate it when she would see them. She smiled to herself at the thoughts that got to her.

The party was nice. She was happy, and people were talking to her left and right. It was nice and enjoyable and she was actually having more fun than she remembered having for the while that had passed. She was sure to enjoy the night, or so she hoped.

Sadly, things weren’t as she would have wanted. Not to be expected, but she got to a point of pique.

“What’s a lovely lady like you doing alone here?”

Ah. That was one inconvenience she wished she didn’t have to hear from.

“Ash.” Marceline said sourly. “What’s up?”

“Oh, you know…” he mumbled, kicking at some at the floor off as a bad habit. “Just hanging around.”

“Mhmm…” she mumbled around her drink, downing it anyway. “Been hanging around, as well.”

“Heard you got a girlfriend?” he nodded, raising a drink her way.

“Yeah…” she shrugged, putting a hand by the phone in her pocket. “She’s not from around here.”

“So I heard.”

He didn’t seem to be of ill intention, so Marceline just chilled about and tried to address him his way.

“How’ve you been? Aside from ‘hanging around.’”

“I’m living life as I go,” he shrugged off. “Been… you know, as I am.”

“Same old schtick?” Marceline said, raising an eyebrow.

“More or less.”  He mumbled. “Been getting better, but…”

With a sigh, Marceline just got away to get another drink. Ash followed suit, though.

Even after she got down to settle her drink, he hovered about her. Even as she got into conversations, he was just… there. It was as if he was really going down to having her attention or something of that sort, and that made her very uncomfortable on so many levels.

A bit fed up with the lost puppy following her, Marceline hissed. “What do you want, Ash?”

“I… I, um;” He couldn’t even continue coherent sentences. He was close to sweating bullets, really. “I just wanted to hang around you, that’s all. Maybe talk.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Marceline looked to eye Keila and Guy from across the hall. At least she’d have some sort of emergency escape route or plan or whatever should things go awry or something like that.

“Okay, Ash,” she grunted. “Let’s talk.”

They walked over to two seats overlooking the view. Marceline had to check for messages from Bonnibel to feel a little reassured. Maybe to even see that Bonnie made a little time to check it out.

> _B.PARK_ : _The party looks nice! I wish I was with you. Take care of yourself while you’re there. Don’t drink too much._

With a smile, Marceline took a selfie, sent it to Bonnie, and pocketed her phone after adding a caption.

> _M.ABADEER_ : _Wish you were here. I miss you._

As she got to sitting down on the seat next to Ash, he settled his drink down and looked at her introspectively. Well, that was one way to feel as if your personal space was being invaded, right? Ash was just trying to snug himself a little closer, even by the inch. Marceline just visibly refuted his attempt, wordless as it may have been. As always, discouraging someone’s attempts to do something like that would be a good step.

Chastised, and prying himself away from a silent shell, Ash opened up to Marceline.

“I’ve been worried about you, is all.”

“Pardon?” she said, disbelievingly. “If you haven’t noticed, I’m completely happy. I’m completely fine.”

“Are you, really?” Ash said scrutinizing her. “Are you?”

“Yes, Ash.”

“Just…” he mumbled, hesitating.

“What is it?”

“You were always anxious, you know?” he opined, his hands patting at his sides on his own anxious demeanor. In an attempt to calm down, he moved his hands through his shoddy mohawk and prompted himself to continue. “And it always seemed like you’d be sad forever. Like some dramatic tragedy of your own making or whatever the fuck.”

“You sound like you’re trying to be real decent about it,” Marceline glared. “You weren’t exactly beneficial to my personal growth. I don’t think you have any right to really dictate shit on what I’m feeling.”

“I’m just saying,” he noted. “I may be a piece of shit but you shouldn’t let the shit of life compromise your disposition enough to actually destroy your relationships, Marce.”

“That’s so out of the fucking blue. Did you go to this party just to tell me that?”

“It just crossed my mind when I saw you here.” He drawled. “And I heard you were dating some other person again so I thought it’d be fair warning.”

“Fair warning to basically stamp out and judge what would practically be all my baseless life decisions?”

“Marceline.” He said sternly.

“What?”

“Stop pretending that your anxieties aren’t a fucking problem and just see your goddamn therapist in case your relationship ends up going down under.” And with that he took his drink, stood up, and stalked off.

“Don’t pretend that you got shit on me, Ash!” she hissed at him, hopefully enough for him to hear. “You have no gauge on anything I do with my life.”

Sadly, it was probably drowned out by all the party music basically drowning out everything that was going on in the house. She just walked over to where Keila was and got her attention.

“Marceline?” the brunette said, worriedly. “What’s wrong?”

“I feel like shit and I want to go home.”

“Have Guy take you home.” Keila urged. “He’s still sober, anyway.”

“I thought you would’ve wanted to hang out with him?” Marceline said, feeling self-conscious. “Maybe—“

“Shush. It’ll be fine. Let him drive you.”

Nodding to that, Keila got to arrange Guy into driving Marceline home.

Marceline’s head hung low.

-//-//-//-

Back home, Marceline just trudged back up to her apartment.

As she crashed on her bed, she scrolled through her phone contacts to see who would be a potentially good person to really contact at that god forsaken time. It was peering way too early in the morning but still too far away from sunrise. Everyone she was friends with was probably still at the party, and it would’ve been pointless to call them up. She had literally just left them and it would definitely have been embarrassing to suddenly ask for their company out of nowhere. And if not the people in the party, she had her dad to contact but that would’ve been incredibly embarrassing.

All in all, she just lay defeated and got to texting someone she was – thanks to Ash – afraid of texting to.

Bonnie.

And the fact that what Ash had said bothered her enough to actually make her scared of talking to Bonnie about anything was a clear sign of something bad and another sign that she definitely had to talk it over to Bonnie anyway. She just needed to work out the kinks anyway.

Opening WhatsApp, she got to typing again.

> _M.ABADEER_ ; _Bonnie?_

Waiting for the reply wasn’t that long of a time as Bonnie’s icon got to “online” and then “typing” quite quickly.

> _B.PARK_ : _Yes, dear? Aren’t you at the party?_
> 
> _M.ABADEER_ : _I ditched. I felt bad._

With a spike of panic at what she said, Marceline got close to deleting it before Bonnibel actually got back to adding another reply.

> _B.PARK_ : _What’s wrong, Marce?_
> 
> _B.PARK_ : _I don’t like it when you’re sad…_

Marceline was contemplating whether she really wanted to go through it but she got by her wits into saying it anyway.

> _M.ABADEER_ : _Can we call?_
> 
> _B.PARK_ : _Vidcall or?_
> 
> _M.ABADEER_ : _Anything._

Before much moments could really continue, Marceline found her phone ringing with Bonnie’s icon showing up for a voice call. She breathed in a little before she decided to answer. She was nervous, if anything.

 _“Marceline?”_ the voice on the other end of the line said, slightly crackling. _“Sorry. I can’t Skype you or anything right now. I’m kind of in the middle of some stuff but we can talk while I’m walking and stuff.”_

“Hey…” Marceline breathed. “I just… I’m scared, Bonnie. Ash was at the party.”

_“Should I be concerned?”_

“Nothing really happened…” she mumbled. “He just told me things that I kind of wanted to talk through with you.”

_“Okay?”_

“The thing is… do you want to leave me?” she added, close to lamenting, but with the tinge of hope that it wouldn’t be overly dramatic or anything. “Or do you think I’m ruining things with this stupid exhaustion thing I’m always on?”

 _“I’d like to think it’s the distance,”_ Bonnie said, and the way she said it was so hushed that it was hardly received through the microphone. _“But I feel like sometimes the sadness gets control over you that it’s making it hard for you to really enjoy this. Enjoy us. Or at least get in the way of things being happy between the two of us. Sometimes it can come off as something that makes me sad. It’s just… It is tiring, Marceline.”_

Marceline gulped audibly, but air wasn’t being a friend to her right then.

_“I just… I want you to try to be happier.”_

“I am trying,” Marceline wheezed. “I’m working on it. But just…”

_“Just?”_

“Do you… still love me?”

There wasn’t even a beat that passed before Bonnibel dropped in her answer.

_“Of course I do. Definitely.”_

“But is there anything wrong?”

_“Just… I wish you were here.”_

“You do?” Marceline said, a bit shocked at that.

_“Sometimes I think that maybe you won’t be so sad if I were around, aha.”_

“Would you be too?”

 _“Of course.”_ Bonnie said. _“I think about you all the time. It’d be better if you were here.”_

Marceline just… cried. It was an overwhelming burst of emotion and she didn’t really figure out where it was coming from. All she knew was that she was crying way too much for comfort.

“I want to go back to college, Bon.”

_“I know.”_

“I don’t know where to go… I’m held back, I’m not sure what to take, I just… I don’t—“

_“I know… it’s fine… come on, honey…”_

She fell asleep in tears but with the sound of Bonnibel whispering comforts her way. The night was long to end but the way Bonnie kept her company was all she needed at the time.

-//-//-//-

The next flight definitely made Marceline a little more nervous than the first time. She made sure that everything she needed was packed and ready to go, and she was pretty much paranoid over everything that she was going to bring. It all came down anyway upon her arrival into the designated airport of her stop.

Looking around everywhere, she saw a familiar redhead

“Bonnie!” Marceline sang, practically tackling the taller girl.

Bonnibel held fast though, practically lifting the other girl a bit off the ground. “You ready to come around?”

“Yeah.” Marceline smiled. “I’m worried about the semester’s start but what new student wouldn’t be?”

“You certainly made a show of coming around here.” Bonnie hummed. “Sure it wasn’t because of me?”

“Dream on, Bonnie.” Marceline laughed. “I’m just… glad to be back in college.”

“Just that?” the redhead countered.

“And I’m happy to be around with you more often now.”

“Better.”

“You’re better.”

And maybe it was. Maybe that was better, after all.

Everything just demands time for them to push their luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah. HAHAHAHA
> 
> Hey guys. I've been dealing with heartbreak and such as of recent but I guess that hasn't been given due attention really ~~since I like to avoid all my problems and all that shit~~.
> 
> Things have just kind of been me stressing out with things I should have learned to handle earlier on, but it kind of tore apart a lot of my relationships (platonic and otherwise) lately so I need to work on that.
> 
> Writing this has been kind of a thing I'm trying to use to deal with shit but it hasn't been easy considering this was heavily coded with what I would have wanted along with things that had happened. Things fell apart in the middle of writing it and I just... YA KNOW HAHAHAHA ~~it hurts~~ Hopefully... I can get back into the groove of IDWTBYF as well. I've been doing and redoing some chapters I've written for it but it doesn't _feel_ right. Yeah.
> 
> I've been having a hard time dealing with personal problems that I don't really like taking note of... that.
> 
> But with all the repercussions and the like came the loss of someone important to me and I just... I do miss my Bonnie. I really do.
> 
> If you're out there and you're reading this... I'm sorry, Bon.  
> Aha... whatever.


End file.
